Don't leave, not yet
by carebear969
Summary: She weakly raised up her hand to brush away the tear that had come out of my eyes. Blood was pouring out as she reached her hand toward the back of my head and pulled herself up to plant a last kiss on my lips. FAXNESS also with comedy! on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW! I am a first time writer and I hope you guys will support my stories, I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, so I hope that I can get as much reviews as possible, my goal is, ONE REVIEW ONLY. Just please... I give cookies? XD me no upload nextie chappy until someone reviewie...

Max

I can't believe I'm doing this, but it's for the Flock's own safety.

They're after me, and only me, so I shouldn't be dragging my family in with me, especially not my love, Fang. For the past 4 weeks we've been on the run again with Dr.G-h after us again.

I was not going to let him hurt Fang in any way like the last time, especially not risking the fact that I might loose Fang again, the only other way of not loosing him, is giving up myself. After Angel betrayed me, and Fang almost leaving me, I was done, I was going to give up.

I silently tip-toed around Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Angel. But when I got to Fang, I gave him a long lasting gaze that was combined with love, longing, hope, and fear, then, I bent down and kissed him silently as he groaned out, "Max..." Just with him saying my name, I almost gave up on leaving them, but I forced myself to turn around and burst out my wings to soar into the night. I hope they will never come to find me, because if they do, they won't be able to find me.

Fang

I woke up this morning without Max by my side, I frantically searched around for her but I couldn't even find a single strand of her hair, "WHERE WAS SHE!" I mentally screamed in my mind. I threw up my pillow, my bed sheet, everything that was in sight of me. When I thrust the pillow out of my sight, I saw a slightly crumpled letter laying face down, when I lifted it up, it said, "To Fang, and only Fang." I quickly ripped open the letter, but before I took it out, I flew deeper inside the woods so the Flock wouldn't find me that easily. Once I found a nice rick to sit on, I gently took out the letter and held it with my violently shaky hands.

"_To Fang, _

_ I know you will hate me for this, but I decided to go somewhere no one can find until their time has come. Maybe you don't know what I mean now, but you will know later. At the place where we should meet, there will be a secret, a secret that will reveal everything to you. I know I feel all mushy and emotional now, but you have to believe that the choice I made was right. I couldn't stand putting any of the Flock in danger anymore, especially not you. You were my sunshine, when we were together, the sun is shining, when we are apart, everything is in shades of gray. I'm sorry, but this is a mission for you, and only you. I love you, forever with all my heart wherever I am._

_-Love, your Max"_

WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY THAT! She thought leaving was the right choice. If she was right next to me now I would kill her and the reincarnate her and then kill her again, why did she leave me? I was in sobs by the time I was done mentally screaming, there was nothing that could explain the pain in my heart right now, and I really mean nothing. Right now, I felt like the world was ending, the apocalypse was coming; I fell over the flock on my hands and knees and wept like a baby.

Max

I flew to the place where we were supposed to meet and left my clues there, hoping that Fang would find them before it was too late. I took one last look at the cave as I walked out, with my tear streaked cheeks.

Fang

Apparently I had cried myself to sleep, or else I wouldn't have up with the sun glittering through the trees that enveloped me, hoping all that had happened was just a dream. But it wasn't. All that was around me was the rock I fell off this morning and the goodbye letter. Since Max and I disappeared at the same time, I felt that maybe I should give the Flock an excuse before going off on my mission. I flew back to my Flock to find that they had just woken up and haven't noticed that Max was missing.

Angel looked up to me, and furrowed her eyebrows, before she could read my mind, I quickly thought of something reassuring to fool her so she wouldn't find out what truly happened.

Iggy stretched and said, "Morning, where d'ya go?"

"um...Just to go...check out the nearby water sources!"I mentally slapped my head, WATER SOURCES?

"Ok then..." Iggy said, obviously not believing me.

"Fang, you're hiding something, where did Max go? And why are your eyes red? Did you cry?" Angel stared at me with the mot innocent eyes, sometimes at times like this you could literally forget how dangerous the little doll could be.

As I thought of something to fool angel with, all I came up was, "Ok, everybody, Max went to go find her own way of defeating Dr.G-H so not all of you have to be fighting and sleeping on the ground everyday, other than myself, everybody is going back to 's house. So Iggy will be in charge now till we come back, and everybody start packing."

Everybody stared at me with wide eyes and excitement while all I could push out was a grimace. I gave them all goodbyes while I headed off to my own journey, hoping that I could soon find Max.

As I flew in the wind, I thought, where was this place we were supposed to meet? Then it hit me, the cave. Even though I didn't have Max's super speed, I could still get there pretty fast, when I landed, the cave was empty, there was nothing there. I slowly walked in, and there it was, a small brown notebook with the gold letters "MAX" engraved. I picked it up and opened the cover. Written in my beloved's handwriting,

"_To Fang, once you see this, please read the whole thing, it was all I ever thought of you, and all of our wonderful memories together. If you love me, then read every entry, every single word of it until the last one."_

_-love, Max_

I turned to the first entry with a smile on my face as I took the time reading it.

**The first entry**

** When the flock was sleeping, Fang and I took a little flight to the edge of the pond we were camping near. He entangled his hands with mine and led me towards the crisp blue water. He suddenly turned me around and said, "I love you Max." I couldn't help but giggle at how serious he was****, he was just like a little boy who was determined to take care of a puppy, not that I was a puppy of course. His eyebrows squinted in confusion as he heard my laughter.**

** I pulled him by the shirt collar so he was the same height as me and planted a kiss on his lips. This wasn't the first time I kissed him, in fact, it was the second time considering when he was beat up by Ari, but still, he was just so cute. Before I went forward again, he made the move and pulled me into a passionate kiss, his lips were just so addicting. It wasn't those French kisses, just the lips to lips kiss. I slowly pulled away as I needed air, I could see a hint of disappointment from his eyes, but he also needed oxygen. **

**We just sat there on the edge of the pond for a little longer before we decided to fly back in case the Flock was too worried. As we glided back to the campsite, my cheeks were burning hot with embarrassment as he tightly wound his hand in mine, they fitted perfectly like the puzzle and the piece. That's all for now, got to go sleep or else the Flock will wake up.**

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Max's diary, the one that she spilled all of her emotions onto, the one where she trusted that nobody would see. I continued to flip to the next page to see what she wrote.

* * *

Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Max

I rushed towards the army of flyboys hoping that when I was done with them, I would still be in one piece, a single tear rolled down my cheek as I charged toward my death.

Fang

But for the next entry, instead of words, they were all coded numbers. What did she mean by that? But then it struck me. When we were in the labs and were allowed to write stuff, we would secretly write a letter but then code it to have the true meaning. For example, if it was 5-3, then you would go to the 5th row and the third letter. The next entry wrote:

"**1-5; 2-14 2-78..."**

After I decoded it, it said, "I AM AT DR.G-H"

I read it over and over, Dr.G-h? What was she thinking? She knows that she's going to get herself killed! I frantically put the diary into my backpack without taking another look at it and leaped off the edge to meet my destiny, or doom in this case.

After a long flight I finally find his beach-house. But instead of the lush green grass that was surrounding the beach house, it was a devastating battlefield of broken flyboys that could impossibly be put together again. As I flew low towards the ground, I found the streak of golden hair that I had always loved buried in the pile of robot bodies. Landing on the rocky field, I ran towards the girl I loved and picked her up in my arms.

"Fang..." she quietly whispered.

"Don't talk, I'll get you to a doctor." I was just about to pick her up before she said,

"Stop, don't go anywhere, I want you by my side...read my diary...don't...cry...Fang..." she weakly raised up her hand to brush away the tear that had come out of my eyes. Her body was bruised with a slash here and some blood there, but there was a wounding gap in her side that spread from one side of her skinny waist all across to the other. Blood was pouring out as she reached her hand toward the back of my head and pulled me up to plant a last kiss on my lips. Blood was staining my shirt and pants but I didn't care, all I cared for was Max, she was my other half, without her, I wouldn't be complete. Without her, I was just like a fish out of water, a tree without soil, I can't live without her. As she pulled away, there was a smile on her face while she stressed, "Live on...and...be happy." She sucked in a breath as she continued, "take care...of the Flock..." her eyes fluttered closed she said the rest barely audible, but to me, they were the most important words, "Fang...I...lo...ve...you." her hand fell to the side as her body suddenly went limp. I could never see her smile again, never hear her snort at me again, never witness her sing to Angel in that motherly way again, never relive the days that I thought were golden again.

The one and only soulmate for me flew away into heaven while leaving me in agonizing pain on this Earth. The words "Max is dead." just couldn't process themselves into my head. All I could do was sit there and stare her before putting her down to look for the murderer of her death. I flew towards the house and crashed throught the window that Dr.G-h was in, I was murderous at that moment, I didn't care if I would be put in jail for this, but I would, and I would make it ugly.

Fang

I grabbed hagen up by the collar and lifted him 2 feet off the ground causing him to kick uselessly in the air.

"wh-what do you want from me?" he asked, trying not to show the fear in his voice.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MAX?"

"It was a deal we made, her death, for your flock's safety. How would I know she would be so weak even after I modified her genes, she should be fine."

I was simply outraged by his reply, "FINE?" I screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINE? SHE'S DEAD!" I was so angry at this man that I didn't care if he was actually alive and had a life or not, all I wanted to do was snap his neck and send him to hell. And that, was exactly what I did. With the lifeless body lying on the ground, I flew back out the shattered window and went to find my girl.

I stared at her beautiful face as I picked her up once again. She wasn't that heavy, so it was pretty easy for me to carry her and fly at the same time. Memories of her washed through my head. Whether it was her, yelling at Iggy with a hint of joy as he blew something up, or her, rocking angel to sleep after she had a bad dream, or her, trying to act interested when Nudge's motor mouth was turned on, or her, when she kissed me for the first time, second time, third time, all of those kisses would be in my memory forever, never be forgotten. I reached Dr. M's house and slowly walked up the steps of her doorway. Before I even had a chance to ring the doorbell, the rest of the flock including Dr.M and Ella burst out the door seeing my return. But all of their faces fell when they saw Max, they hurriedly rushed me in before I could even explain. I didn't even need to explain for they all seemed to understand what happened. Dr. M knelt down beside Max and tried to look for a pulse, but found nothing. Nudge started sobbing into Iggy's arms while Gazzy and Angel cuddled together for comfort. I just stood there reliving the pain of seeing her die in front of me, knowing that there was nothing I could do to help her. I felt so useless, why did god have to take her away?

I stormed up into my room and locked the door behind me, and slowly, I pulled her diary out from my backpack and started reading the next entry.

**The second entry**

Wait, what did she mean the second entry, didn't she already write the second entry? I flipped back to find a piece of paper float to the ground, I picked it up and realized that the code was on a piece of paper stuck in between the pages, back to the diary.

"**Today was just beautiful. The Flock decided to try out the abandoned island plan for the weekend, so all we did was pack our necessities and flew across the ocean to find the perfect place. The clear blue water looked so perfect washing against the sandy beach. And in the background, were oil coated palm trees with coconuts acting as jewels glittering in the sunlight. But the most eye-catching view was Fang. It wasn't just because of his grey-scaled clothes, but it was him with his midnight blue wings and his piercing black eyes. He was just like the angel of death if there really was one. The kids were playing with water while Iggy's supposed to be watching (hearing) over them. Fang lifted up his hand up slowly, gesturing for me to take it. I grabbed onto his hard and calloused hand, the moment we touched, I felt a spark light up in his eyes. He carefully led me up the rocks and hills when we reached somewhere near heaven. If I died, I wish my ashes would be spread here. On the rocky cliff, slowly splashing down was a waterfall. The mist of the refreshing liquid washed over us like a blanket while carrying the aroma of the exotic bushes and the wild flowers. In Fang's eyes were a hint of happiness when he saw the emotions on my face. He led me down to the brink of the water to see two fish swimming gracefully. One was gold, while the other was royal navy colored. **

** Fang turned me to face him, and told me this, "These two fish represent you, and me. Just like us, if one of the two dies, the other one will die also. I love you Max, I really do."**

** Before I could respond, he tipped my chin up to meet our lips. I put both of my hands on his chest while he held my waist to bring us closer. Fang tipped his head sideways a little so that he could deepen our kiss. Our kisses were relaxing but eager, it was just so comfortable. Once he pulled away knowing that we both needed air, I nibbled on his lower lip causing him to attack me. He tickled me relentlessly of the spots that count the most. Once we were done acting childish, he sat me up on a rock and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a necklace, a beautiful topaz necklace with golden words carved reading, "**_Max & Fang, together no matter where we might be."_** He opened the locket and inside, was a picture of me and a picture of him. There was a lining of the picture, when I looked closely, it was a strand of hair. On Fang's picture, it was a strand of his hair while on my picture, it was a strand of my blond streaked hair. My eyes looked at him questionly and he seemed to understand me. He reached under his shirt collar and pulled out the exact same necklace. I smiled and leaned into his chest, for we fell asleep just like that." **


	3. Chapter 3

This is to everyone who reviewed and made my day... So, I was checking up on my story, and guess what, there were 19 reviews yesterday, and now, theres 29! I literally jumped up and down with joy and sprained my foot from jumping, and yes, you did hear right, I actually DID sprain my foot. But it was totally worth it!

My mom later asked me " honey, how did you manage to sprain your foot? We just heard loud thumps from upstairs and saw you on the ground hugging you foot!"

Me: "ummmm...hehehe, it's a really funny story..."

Anyways... virtual cookies to all of my reviewers and readers!

Fang

I felt that the world had crashed on me when I finally took in the words, "Max died..." She wasn't supposed to die, she was the one who was to save the world, the one who was going to lead people out of the apocalypse, and the one who I had really loved. I didn't know what I could do now. I simply, walked down the stairs to see everybody still sobbing over the loss of Max. The sight of the children crying unerved me, but, the sight of Max on the couch in Dr. M's arms made blood run cold. I broke out into a tantrum not caring if everybody stared.

"Why did you leave me Max! WHY? I thought we promised to always be together, to always be by each others side, but you broke the promise! Don't leave me! Not yet..."

"Take it easy man, all of us are upset." Iggy tried comforting.

I shoved him away, a little harder then I suspected, but none-the-less, I slammed my fist into the wall, leaving a dent and a trail of blood slowly oozing out from my knuckles.

"Bam!"

I slammed my other fist into the wall.

"THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!"

I repeated continuosly letting out my anger onto the innicent white wall leaving splatters of blood all over.

The pain in my heart was far more than the physical pain. The pain I was feeling right now couldn't even be described into words. It ached, it felt like something was missing. It felt like someone reached their hand into my chest, and slowly ripped my heart out, little by little.

Angel came over and hugged me around my waist.

"Fang...*sniff* I also...*sniff* miss Max."

I looked down at Angel to find her sobbing her little heart out while still holding onto me. I lowered down onto my knees to find myself hugging Angel back while she had her arms around my neck.

"It's gonna be okay Angel. Everythings going to be okay."

I wasn't even sure if I believed my own words.

It was two days later that we held the funeral. All of the guys were wearing black suits, and all of the girls were wearing black gowns. If Max was still alive, she probably would have commented how out of place I looked in my outfit. But since it was her funeral that I was attending, I guessed that probably wasn't possible.

The priest started off, "Today we gather here for the tragic mourning of miss Maximum Ride. She had been a wonderful daughter, sister companion and friend to all of us. May everyone say they're prayers and let her rest in peace."

Nudge walked up and let a handful of petals land onto the vase that contained her ashes.

She whispered in a voice that was barely audible, "I'm really gonna miss you Max, you were always like my sister." She turned away and hid her face in her hands while she cried. Then, I walked up and let a handful of golden leaves engulf the vase.

"Max, I..." I didn't get a chance to finish because somehow, a figure danced out from the ashes into the figure of Max, I stared in awe while no one else seemed to notice the difference. She smiled sincerely at me and said, "Hi Fang."

Fang

I don't think I can believe what I'm seeing, wait, no, it's not possible, or, is it? Okay, literally, I'm confused right now, that is Max I'm seeing right? Not a hologram, right?

"Yes Fang, it's not a hologram..." Max said.

I snapped my head back to Max.

"Well, Fang, you should probably continue on with what you didn't finish, cause, everybody's looking at you like a wierdo." Max added.

"A wierdo? I don't think I'm the one weird." I muttered under my breath.

Raising up my volume, I continued with my farewell adress, " I...ummm, really loved you Max..."

"LovED ME, not still loving me?" she interfered.

I shot her a glance before continuing, "...and I always WILL LOVE YOU. Even if you don't exist anymore, I will still love your spirit." How ironic I thought, cause Max's spirit is standing right in front of me smirking. I really wonder how in the world nobody can see her but me. I'll strangle the answer out of her later...

"I hope you live a happy afterlife." and walked back to my seat with that creepy fake hologram following me. Well, at least I think it's fake?

"No, I'm not fake, and you should not think of that kind of things, it's rude!"

Oh, and a spirit still has emotions...

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk, and how in the mind can you read my mind?" Boy, was that a mouthfull. People started staring at me looking as if I was bezerk for talking to myself.

"Let's go." I whispered before people start dragging me into a hospital.

I led her to an abandoned building before I started my monologue.

"How did...Are you...Am I...?"

"Fang, don't talk, all you have to know is that I'm back." She put a finger on my lips and closed in the distance between us. Slowly, she leaned in. I could smell her intoxicating scent of flowers (even though she's a ghost), and I could feel the warmth of her lips on mine. She threw her arms over my neck to close in the distance, while I leaned my head sideways to deepen it. God did it feel good. I've wanted this feeling for so long! But, I had to break the kiss so we could stop for a breath.

"You're back." I finally managed

"Only to a limit." she said before showing me her hand.

"What about it?"

"Hold up your hand too." She carefully placed her hand on mine. And to my surprise, it went straight through.

"How?" I asked.

"Because I'm not really a full human. God is giving me a chance to relive myself, only if I can fufill a few things."

"What kind of things?"

"There are a lot... because god doesn't really give free lives to everyone. But I'm happy it was me." When she finished, I saw a streak of tear rolling down her cheeks. I lifted my hand up to caress her becautiful face, and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ears. She looked up to me, startled to my movements, and continued.

"First, I we kind of have to go to Half moon bay in California. There was a lady that held her marriage there, but during the ceremony, she fell into the waters, and was never found. What we have to do is to retrieve the item on her that was something blue and borrowed, it's supposidly her clip that she wore during the wedding."

"Well, what does it have to do with you?" I wondered.

"It's, my...grandmothers. It's Dr. M's mother's clip. She held the wedding after she had my mother, that was why she had been regretting it her whole life, she wanted me to wear it, if I ever do hold a wedding that is..."

Her gaze shifted sideways and the words, 'if I ever do'.

To reassure her, I cupped her face slightly to lift her gaze onto me, and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You will, you definitly will."


	4. Chapter 4

To all of my readers... YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN' AWESOME! My mom is now letting me go one fanfiction, and I made it into the last round of my competition, but didn't get a prize...boohoo, but when I saw the number of reviews, omg...I fainted, I got one extra review than what I dreamed of! ok...on with the story as a treat.

P.s. to BrokenSky, I really wish you would make a fanfic account, that way we could chat easier and stuff. I read your story, United we stand. It is a wonderful beginning and I really love the way how you describe the setting so well. I believe you have a very good potential as a writer and hope you continue on, and I love how you use the perfect amount of dialogue to make it sound realistic.

Max

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well..." He started, but the quickly avoided my gaze before continuing. "that...maybe...when this whole hell of a mess is over, I was hoping that..."

This time, he turned his whole head sideways to continue. What was so embarrassing that couldn't be said?

"We could be together."

"What do you mean? Aren't we already together you dope?" I was more and more confused of his explanation.

"Not like that, I mean, more like us being together forever, and always being next to each other, and living together..."

Aren't we already doing that?"

"No! Not like that either."

"Then will you just willyoumarryme"

He said the last four words so fast that it sounded more like gibberish than something understandable. But I caught it. My face was hot read from hearing him say the words out loud. I mean, I have thought about marriage between us two bird kids, but, I never really thought he would be the one to propose it, and so early. Well, it really wasn't a loss. Having such a hot guy saying wanting to marry you, especially when his cheeks were so red. And you bet that I would take up his offer.

"But how are we going to tell the flock?" I tried to avoid the sensitive topic.

"About us marrying? Wait, I was thinking like maybe when we were adults. I mean, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't thinking right now, or was I? B-But, you know what I mean right? It's not like..."

"You silly dope, not about marrying, about the fact of how you are the only one that can see me and that I'm back? We can't just randomly tell them that we want to go to half moon bay to go look for a clip that once belonged to my grandmother? I mean, how would that work?"

He went into his thinking position, which was usually tipping his head a little sideways and pouting a little, god were his lips delicious...did I just say what I just think I said? Ignore that. I also love the way how his hair falls a little bit into his eyes, making them more sexier... what is wrong with me today! Ignore that too. I couldn't help myself so much that I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Fang asked me teasingly.

"A treat for you, cause you look so cute when you're thinking." He grinned, which made my whole day a shade lighter.

"How about, we just tell them that it's time for vacation?"

"You tell them," I corrected him, "and that's a great idea!" We entwined our fingers together and headed back to the funeral, my funeral.

Just when we stepped out of the trees, my cute little angel came up to me, looked me into the eyes and said, "We missed you, where were you this whole time?" The scary thing wasn't that she could see me, but the fact that, my cute little Angel, was pointing a BIG, SCARY, KNIFE at my direction...

Fang

"Angel, sweetie, drop the knife, we can talk anything out without violence, right?" I desperately tried to convince her that a knife is scary. That is until; I saw that the knife was only a tinfoil wrapped churro...fail... I couldn't believe I missed the fact that she was literally standing on top of a people mountain made of Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella... I figured that they were fighting over the heavenly sweet.

"So, everybody, I have something to announce!" I declared loudly. Max looked at me with those confused puppy eyes of hers that just makes me want to eat her up. Curse her for her looks and beautiful puppy eyes. After the flock finally calmed down from the churro, I continued on.

"Max actually had a list of items for us that she wanted to be found after her death, and the first one is at half moon bay, so we're heading out tomorrow." When I reminded them of Max's death, everyone's face literally darkened a shade. But when I added, "When we get there, we won't only just focused on finding her stuff, but the girls can go shopping, and the guys can build bombs, and we'll just have a fun time trying to get over...Max"

"WOOHOO!" Iggy and Gazzy shouted in unison. Good thing no one had noticed the last few words, but when Max heard it, she winced.

Max

It's finally night time, the flock's asleep from a days of frolicking which I could only watch but not participate. It was such an empty feeling. I really loved them, and I really want to talk to them and envelope all of them into a huge bear hug, but I couldn't touch them. Every time I tried touching Nudge's face or patting Gazzy head for being so grown up, my hands just went through. Even Fang is starting to see me as a little more transparent. I wish I could go back to my normal self, the leader of the flock, the mom that nags at them. I really wish that they could at least hear my voice, or see me. But I don't regret what I did. It was a deal I made with the devil, if after 7 days, 7 hours, and seven seconds, and I don't gather everything, I'll disappear, once and for all. But I am willing to risk it, what do I have to lose? In the depth of my minds, so deep and a tiny voice said, "you won't have Fang anymore if you lose, you won't have anything that is worth value to you anymore. At that time, you'll have nothing to hold onto from this world, and be able to go away, once and for all.

I'm really sorry that this chapter is sooooo short, I'll update tomorrow, I promise, if I get 10 extra reviews...heeheehee


	5. Chapter 5

Awwww...I'm sad, I only get three reviews...I'm kinda expecting like 6-7 reviews per chapter, all that I am asking... but hope everyone who reads will leave a review. Cause I know sometimes it is hard to review, cause you just don't feel like it, but with every review, I smile and read them carefully, so I hope you'll take time and review...thank you, carebear969

Thank you –wings of destruction95, luvin'-music, cadisha ora rhaka caden, BrokenSky49(woohoo you made an account), mimim 1010, ReErEe, Death by Boredom, BombSpecialist210, Chocogirl24, xoAmuletRoyalox, Death Waters, Call me Bitter, maxfangfaxness, GirlUdon'tmMessWith, TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars, redribbon627, lonewolfrox624(thank you for going back and reviewing)

P.S. Im so very sorry for the long update

*I do not own Maximum Ride...dont sue me*

Fang 

"So! We set out today for our very important mission, pack your stuff and get on the road, or sky..." God, that was the worst joke I cracked, everyone's face were all soured up from listening, I'll stop being retarded... But what had warmed my heart up was the face of Max, she was smiling which caused her to radiate a glowing sensation while looking at me, she surely is an angel.

"Does everybody have their stuff?" I asked for one last time.

"Yep...EXCEPT FOR THE BOMBS THAT YOU WOULDN"T LET US TAKE!" Gazzy and Iggy screamed at me. God, they were like twins even with the huge age difference, they never grow up will they?

"Ya, but why can't I bring my fasion magazines?" Nudge whined at me, "PWEEAZEE!" before I could escape from her wrath, her bambi eyes caught me... Damn I gotta stop being soft.

"Fine, but you're carrying them."

"I have everything" Angel said in that grown up ways of hers.

Somehow, I find that Max has been avoiding me lately, and she sometimes just stare at the kids for hours and hours nor moving from her spot. She might even stand right next to them at times or give them an encouraging hug when they needed it. But I also realized something more, there was definitly something she isn't telling me.

We finally took off after Nudge and Angel stopped their quarrling about Justin Bieber, I honestly don't understand girls these days, they just go for the guys who look even prettier than girls...*sigh* the world has gone mad. (It's not like I don't like him, he's just sings even higher than me, that's why I'm pissed...*runs away from Bieber's rabid fangirls who are trying to kill me*)

Max

"This is so pretty!" I laughed while flying in the air. Fang swooped up next to me to whisper in my ear, "Not as pretty as you." God, he was making me blush, one day, that blush will never go back to normal again from him embarrasing me like that.

I looked at him sideways before I quikly pecked his cheeks, and he grinned sideways while looking at me. "You know, I've always thought of you as pretty, but now, you're more beautiful."

And here it comes again, the blood rushing to my face at 100 miles per hour...

I dived down below the whole flying flock so I could avoid from getting permanent blush stuck to my cheeks. It took me half the trip to calm back down until we reached our destination.

FANG

"Everybody ready?" I yelled over the wind.

"YEEEAAAHHHHHHH!" Everybody screamed while they ripped their clothes off and dived into the water.

Of course we had bathing suits under there you silly mongoose...

With Angel's, Mine, and Max's ability to breath under water, we should find it in no time, I thought. My sixth sense was telling me that we were getting closer and closer before suddenly, we hit an underwater volcano. I knew it was in there, it definitly was.

I swam into the volcano at full speed before noticing that it was inactive already. Everyone stared at me in shock before I managed a thumbs up to signal them to follow. It seems as though Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy also developed the skill as well, because none of them have purple faces after being in the water for 5 minutes already. I saw a glittering object at the bottom under the rocks caused by the sun's reflection. I picked it up from the edge of the stone and started to swim up as fast as I can.

But you know we can never live without being in life or death places right? When everyone got up, I saw the mountain started to shake and suddenly, there was lava flowing up towards us. We made it out in time before I could do a head count, but something was wrong... really...really wrong... There were only five heads when there were supposidly six, and the one missing, was my one and only, Max.

FANG

What I didn't notice was the figure that slowly soared through the smoke. From far away I could make out the brown waves and her gracefulness, slowly strolling forward towards me. My jaw dropped down from being surprised, she couldn't have survived that, no live human being live through a volcanic explosion, but then it suddenly hit me, she wasn't real, so she couldn't really be hurt. She swam happily towards me with a goofy grin plastered onto her face with a shiny object in her left hand, which I suppose is the hair clip. In the water, her hair swayed with the currents, and the sun shining from above just added to the whole effect, she was beautiful, perfect. When she reached me, she slowly turned my head to face her, still smiling, and landed a sweet kiss on my lips. The whole flock just stared at me, they watched in confusion as I just stopped swimming and was as happy as a well-fed pig. I eyed them sending them the message, "what's wrong?", but they all just shook their heads and surfaced to the top.

When we hit the surface, I had an urge to take a deep breathe thinking I had held it for so long. But stopped when I saw what Max was doing. The clip wasn't really a clip, it was on of those Asian chopstick-like hair accessories where you put your hair into a bun and stick the chopstick through. It was an elegant silver stick, with light blue flower engravings and leaves, off the end of the chopstick, there was a chain connected to a blue Isabella butterfly swaying gently by the wend. Max was slowly holding the clip towards her heart, she slowly plunged it in looking suicidal, but the hair accessory just kind of melted into her skin right above her chest. As the object went in, I could hear her gasp from the contact. A white glow emitted from her skin and she floated five feet in mid-air with her wings closed. When she dropped back into the water, she squealed in delight.

"What was that?" Angel remarked, "I just heard a girl squeal." And then Max turned towards me, a wide grin cast on her face.

Max

"Angel? Can you hear me?" I asked aloud. If she could hear me squeal, then she could definitely hear me talk. But to my disappointment, she didn't respond, so I tried again.

"Angel, sweetie, reply if you can hear me." I pleaded her. But still no response. I was about to loose all hope when,

"Max? Is that you?" Angel replied. The others except for Fang looked at her incredulously, but I bet she didn't care. "I'm not imagining you, right?"

I stepped over there and captured her in a hug. Even though I couldn't touch her, but I could feel her warmth radiating me. "Yes sweetie, you're not imagining me. Finally, you can hear me." But then it struck me once again, she had to keep it a secret so the others can figure out on their selves, it was the rule.

"Angel, pumpkin. Can you keep this a secret for now, I can tell you about it later, but I really can't have you talking to imaginary people even if it's me okay"

"Sure Max, I will." As long as my little sweetheart can hear me, everything is fine. But I still have 3 more to go. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy. And after that, they still have to start seeing me; it's going to be a long journey.

Fang

So apparently Angel can also hear Max now, I fell happy for both of them, but something pricks in the back of my mind saying I'm not special anymore, maybe it's just a feeling. I cracked a smile at Max and she goofily replied back, god was she cute. But my imaginations about her broke when I remembered there were confused members right now.

"Hmmhmm" I cleared my voice. "Angel, were you talking to your imaginary friend back there?" I shot her a look,

"What imaginary friend?" She replied. God was she stubborn

"You know, Max? The one you made up?" I glanced at her again and wiggled my eyebrows. But she just stared in confusion.

"The ONE YOU WERE TALKING TO?" I was getting annoyed.

"OOOHHH~~~~~" realization finally struck her, it was like her mind was made of jello, well that was mean, but it's the truth.

"Ya, totally! I just missed...umm..Max so much that I...umm... made up an imaginary friend like her?" I knew she had to end it like a question. The others still stared at us like we were crazy, but I don't mind.

"Okay then..."Iggy replied, "how about we go get some burgers? I'm starving!" And just like that, our day ended, but another was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars for reviewing, you're the only one who continued to read my fanfiction. And thank you SilverMoonlightWings for adding me to your story alert. Thank you xFang'sgirlkirstx, that was a very nice thing for you to say. And Lucinda M, I absolutely love you too much, someone compared me to a roller coaster! My dream came true!

Max

As I was watching everyone munch on their burgers, my stomach grumbled like a lion. God did I miss real food, but I really can't eat, or else. While I was drooling, I was also thinking of a way on how to break the news to Angel and to Fang, they still don't know the details to my return, I was really going to have to think with my little brain.

Gosh, that Fang, he was really getting on my nerves, especially the way how he munches on his burger...ARGG...

Fang

heeheehee, Max is so cute, look at the way she's looking at me, that girl is probably thinking of a way to strangle me right now, but no worries, I'll just make her even more jealous. I was chewing loudly, "Mmmm~~~~~ This is so good" I said.

"Totally!" Nudge added.

"THE BEST!" Gazzy and Iggy screamed out. Angel and Max were the only ones that didn't say anything. If people could stare a hole into your head, Max would be number one at it, even without turning my head I could tell that she was glaring at me.

"So, when we finish with our food, where are we going next?" Angel wondered out loud. She especially glanced sideways at Max signifying her situation right now.

"Maybe we should rest for a while, it's been a long day, we'll continue tomorrow."

Ever since we left, Dr. M's house, she gave us loads of money so we could actually afford to book two rooms, one for the guys, and one for the girls. On the way to the hotel, the whole flock kept pestering about how good the hotel would be, especially Nudge.

"You know what I heard? They said that there are ghosts around here, like all the time, some people even recorded it in the halls when everyone was asleep. Like the guards could hear them being like 'ooohhhhh~~~~~' and like 'I am here to haunt you' and stuff, do you believe that? Like could there actually be ghosts in this world? I heard that they eat your soul and stuff, but I don't believe it, really! What do you think Fang?"

I replied, "Max would probably be a ghost and haunt us, and she'll definitely eat my soul." Max hit me on the shoulders, even though she went straight through me, but I think she did it really hard reading the look on her face. She scowled at me while the rest of the flock thought I was crazy.

Suddenly Angel screamed, "Stop!"

We all halted, but she just smiled at us and said, "Sorry, I just want to rest for a while." and sure we did.

Max

After Angel urged us to rest, the boys and Nudge started throwing sand around the beach while Angel frantically searched around for something. Then did I realize that she was whispering my name while she scanned the beach.

"Max...where are you?" She said, barely audible. I walked over to her and said, "I'm here." She was startled by the sudden voice, but then got used to it.

"I guess you want to know the whole thing don't you?"

"Sure, can you start from the beginning?"

"So, you remember doctor G-H right?"

She nodded in reply

"Well, we kind of made a deal. He said he wouldn't harm the rest of you guys if he could do an experiment on me, of course it took me a while to agree, but when I did, I went with my promise."

**The sky was a wonderful blue, beautiful for the day of my possible death. I readied myself before charging at the 20,000+ flyboys. I knew I didn't stand that much of a chance, but of course I would try, as long as I either kill all of these robots or die from trying, either one could create the freedom of my Flock. It wasn't only Dr.G-H that would free me. The School was willing to let go of us, the experiments that gone wrong in able to get their hands on the test results. I charged forward and kicked and punched until my hands were raw and senseless, until I couldn't feel my feet anymore. I put up as much of a fight as I could before taking out the last three flyboys insight. But what I didn't see was that there was another one behind me, it transformed its hand into an arrow like dagger and plunged right into me, dragging half way down my abdomen. I was able to knock its head off before I plummeted to the ground. The last thing I felt before I went into the other world was Fang's lips on mine. **

**The next time I woke up, I was in somewhere so bright that I had to shield my eyes from the purity. And the before me, stood God-Almighty.**

"**I see you have done well in your roll." The omnipotent being said. I was too awed to say anything because of his heavenliness, it was so free and made me felt like I could leave all of my worries behind and just stay there, forever. But I knew better.**

"**What do you mean by that?" I managed to squeak out.**

"**As you know, you have died while trying your best to protect others, it is very self-giving of you, as a reward, I give you choices no other can have."**

"**Can I clear something out right now?"**

"**Of course"**

"**Am I dead?" He chuckled, laughing at my ignorance.**

"**You can decide whether to die or live, it is all in your own hands." I was still confused, but nodded anyhow.**

"**I can tell you are confused." **

**I smiled nervously before letting him continue.**

"**You are in the land between the living and the dead, you could call this your 'thinking space' if you will. And here, you will also decide your fate. What would you decide? Just to inform you, it would be heaven you would be going to IF you chose to come with me. And maybe I would also put you in place as a guardian angel." Honestly, it actually took me a while to think. Because it was so calm in that place, I really thought about leaving my Flock even though it meant my life. But my death would be worthless if I didn't care about my family, so I said,**

"**Thank you for giving me this choice, I would like to go back to my family."**

**He replied, "Very well, but with one catch." I knew it was too good to be true. "You would have to find 6 items for me, and within a time limit. With each item, it would return a little piece of your soul back to you. Just think of it like splitting your soul into 6 little pieces, wouldn't that be a better way of considering it? Hmm?" **

**I really didn't know God knew what sarcasm was. **And, that's it" I told Angel, "I really don't know that much more than you do about this whole thing, but we'll make it out together." I promised, but even I wasn't so sure about it.

Fang

Somehow, a 7 year old is the one planning our itinerary and deciding everything for kids two times older...good times, good times. The entrance of the hotel was marvelous, there were chandeliers and expensive paintings hung out on the wall, without even thinking, I blurted out, "Max would've thought this place is for spoiled brats." And laughed at my own joke. But they just stared at me like I was lunatic. When the lady at the front desk asked us how many people, I automatically replied 6 without thinking. Everyone except for Angel thought I still missed Max, but apparently they didn't know that she was actually standing next to me which caused me to make the mistake, when we got to the rooms, they started comforting me.

"I know you still miss her, we do too, but you got to get over it, she's gone." our pyromaniac commented.

"I understand how you feel, we all do, but still it's not healthy." Nudge added.

"Ya...sure" I replied, but they really didn't seem to believe me.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor" Gazzy whispered to nobody, but I heard him.

"Nothings wrong with me! I'm perfectly sane!" I yelled out of frustration. But that was certainly the wrong thing to do. Max and Angel snickered while the rest just stared at me in disbelief. They all just shook their heads and walked away from me.

"Urrrggg!" I yelled before entering my room.

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy

Poor Fang, he must really be crazy about Max.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you DZmom for noticing my flaws! I tried going back to fix them, if there are any more, please let me know, and about the story plot in the beginning, I almost totally forgot about the diary, thank you again for reminding me, but I can't really tell you about the plot since I've changed the idea of the whole story, but you'll find out soon enough, just keep reading XD! And Brokensky49 your back! yay!

Hayley-Thank You for rating my story a ten!

The Illusionist's Wings04-I know, and I totally agree this isn't like Max at all, cause it isn't Max, just read this chapter and you'll know why, but thank you for letting me be aware of that!

BrokenSky49-You know I love your reviews, it just makes my heart flutter, I'll definitely try to review your stories also!

Nikki-Don't worry, they'll make up really soon, but maybe not now...*carebear grins devilishly* muahahahaha!

000000000000 I don't own Maximum Ride at all! 000000000000

Max

I opened a little creak to my curtains so a streak of golden light leaked out. The sun was just about to rise, and the horizon was painted with a dark magenta color that seems as though was fused with pigment made from tangerine peels. And in the midst of it all, the day seemed to get brighter and brighter.

Simply breathe taking.

I tip-toed into the room to find my little soldiers snoring soundly, but all Fang had was a peaceful expression on his face, it was only at this time when he wouldn't be thinking about all of those horrible nightmares.

He was beautiful.

It is not his fault for letting his guard down when he's sleeping, it's my fault for taking it away. "I love you, Fang, I really do. But you're better off this way." I slowly positioned the tip of my dagger onto his heart.

Fang

When I just opened my eyes slightly, I saw Max kneeling next to me. 'Such a wonderful way to wake up.' I thought. When she noticed I was awake, she was wide-eyed and looks as if she saw a ghost. I caught a glimpse of metal as she tucked it away.

"Hey sweets," I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Is that a present for me?" I pointed to the item she was hiding behind her.

"Y-yeah, I was...umm...just going to trim your hair for you." She smiled nervously and avoided my gaze. It felt like she was hiding something from me, but I quickly wiped that feeling away when she pecked my cheeks and walked away.

"You should start waking the others up." with a wink, she went out the door. (through the door)

I groggily stood up and wobbled toward Gazzy and Iggy.

"Yo! Losers, wake up!" I yelled, without missing a beat or target, Iggy swung his pillow right into my face and knocked me onto the floor.

"Gazzy, come on!" Iggy urged on. So now I've got two boys, no less stronger than me tackling me to the ground. One second, I'm being bent into a headlock by our precious junior bomb builder, and the next, our blind pyromania is tickling me like there's no tommorow.

"S..sStop...ahahaha...I mean...ahahaha...it!"

"No way! Promise us ice-cream for breakfast today!" The little stink bomber shrieked,

"And throw in two bottles of Ax, I need to smeel good for the ladies." The taller one added, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"F..fine... F...ffiine...ahaha... just let me...ahahaha...go!" I begged, God this was not getting anywhere, but they're definitly gonna get it when I'm done with them.

ooooooo

"So! We're apparently having ice-cream for breakfast today." I expected a scream of joy from the girls, but they just stared at me like crazy.

"But I'm on a diet..." Nudge whined.

"Do you know? Before they had ice-cream cones, they had glass jars called "licks" which were re-used after they were done eating. But then it was banned because of the health issues in 1926 because of public health." Our little fact finder spurted out.

"ummmm... sure... whatever you say..." I replied, because I was too baffled to say anything else. But eventually (2 hours later) we decided on Ice-cream for our pyromaniacs and healthy diet smoothies for the two girls. I just settled with some pancakes. But I couldn't help but notice something was wrong with Max today, even though only Angel and I can hear her, she still didn't talk at all today, and that seriously annoyed me. Something seems out of place, especially when Max followed Angel into the bathroom with a knife in her hand.

Max

Angel was going to the sink, rinsing her hand of a cut she gave herself on accident. It was so sudden that a voice came lingering into my head, forcing its way into my mind.

_Killlllllll her, KILL HER! You know you want to!_

Something is taking over me, I don't know what it is.

_Killlll Her! It'll sssssave you time, and give you power!_

I desperately wanted to stop myself as I was getting closer to Angel with the knife in my hand, she was oblivious to my presence.

'Stop!' I screamed at myself, but I slowly felt myself approaching her.

_Do it._

_DO it._

_DO IT! _The voice screamed in my head. It echoed through my mind like a bell, too high of a pitch for others to hear, but it was loud and clear. I grabbed my head, struggling to retain consciousness when I heard the knife clatter to the floor. Almost instantly when I heard the sound of clattering, my brain was clear again. But there was still something in the back of my mind, threatening to creap out.

"Max, are you okay?" she tried to comfort me. When I looked into her eyes, the strangest thing happened. One moment, I was still transparent and ghastly, but the next, I could slowly see my shadow appearing in the mirror. The little mind-reader smiled.

"I can see you." She grinned from one ear to the other. I was so happy, I could finally go back to normal! I stepped forward and opened my arms wide for a hug, she ran towards me...and straight through...

"I guess we were celebrating too early." I forced a smile to come out. I could also tell she was restraining herself from crying, but her eyes were only watery. She strolled towards me and made a ring with her arms, pretending to hug my waist, I bent down a little with my arms circling around her. But I knew I would have to get away, with my uncontrolable body, I just wasn't sure if I was able to control myself, I might even do God know what. Right at that moment of our reunion, Fang came kicking down the door.

Fang

Max and Angel were in there for way too long. There was definitly something up. I tried opening the door but it was locked, so I used the easy way. With the eyes of my Flock on me, I slowly tredded backwards and sprinted a start towards the door, causing it to splinter in from of me. I was standing in my karate stance preparing to strike out at any moment when I found them... hugging...I was awed my this behavior, all this morning Max have been avoiding me and she HUGS Angel? Not me, her boyFRIEND? Because of my stupid jealousy taking over me, it took me a while to comprehend the image in front of me. (curse those testosteromes, nothing but trouble...)

Angel was hugging Max, and she was hugging Angel back. What did that mean? While I was trying to calculate the complicated problem in front of me, the two girls threw into a fit of hysterical giggles while pointing at me. I was still in my karate stance, and when I kicked the door down, one of the splinters somehow hung onto my shorts and dragged them down. I was in my boxers...

A guy with raging hormones+karate stance(pants down)= a bunch of hysterical giggles and a total loss of respect with the younger ones. I turned around just in time when a light flashed in front of my eyes.

"Wahahahaha!" Iggy and Gazzy high-fived while holding the camera up high screaming in success, "This is so gonna go into our collection of "Embarassing fang pictures album"!"

Sometimes, those boys needed a piece of my mind.

"uhoh... Fangwie's gettwing a wittle angwy! Run!"

And the day ended, but there was something that I felt like I forgot to notice...how did Angel be able to see Max?


	8. Chapter 8

I am really sorry to all of my readers. I am very sincere. To my new readers and faithful readers that had followed me since the beginning of the story, I am to say that I don't think I will be able to update regularly because of piano and homework. But I really hope you guys won't abandon me XD

Dzmom-I just love your reviews, they're soooo detailed and fun to read. I tried showing my fanfic to my teacher, but she is an honors English teacher so she was like, "You should balance your work out more." But thank you for the suggestion/

The Illusionist's Wings04-Ya... I forgot about the knife, thanks for pointing it out, I'll fix it later. And thank you for reviewing!

FangIggyLuv3-don't need to ask so politely! Of course I'll continue

Bella-heeheehee, I will satisfy your hunger XD

Death By Boredom-I am a pretty bad writer when it comes to details, thank you for pointing it out. And thank you for rating it a ten.

blindedbylife-LOL nice pun! Thanks!I will keep on writing!

Fang

So! I found out that Angel is able to see Max, another weird power added to her weird abilities. Max also told me about the sarcastic God, so basically we still have five more items to go before Max can come back.

How about I tell you a little story, like HOW I WOKE UP...

_**She was so beautiful. In a red dress that split up to her thighs and her hair in loose curls that hung around her neck. There was romantic music playing, accompanying the whole romantic atmosphere. She walked closer to me, step by step, like in a waltz. Her brown eyes shining under the light contrasting her pale skin with a tint of pink. My heart was beating faster, pounding through my shirt. I could feel it. She leaned close to me, her mouth in front of mine and I could feel her warm breath inhaling in and out.**_

"_**Fang~~" she whispered seductively.**_

"_**FANG." She said louder.**_

"_**FANG! GET THE HELL UP!" And I felt like I just dived into an ice pond with my clothes on. Literally.**_

"_AHHH!" I yelled._

_I was soaking wet. In my bed. With my clothes on and a flash of camera that made me go blind for a second. How come this feels like déjà-vu? Oh, CAUSE THOSE TWO IDIOTS DID THIS BEFORE!_

"_HAHAHAHA! THIS IS WAYYYYY TOOOO FUNNY!" Gazzy exclaimed._

"_I KNOW RIGHT?" The blind guy said. If he didn't see me, why would he be laughing...idiot_

_So basically like the last time, I threw my bed sheets off and chased after those two ending with them in a headlock under my arms. The three girls were laughing their heads off by the side with Angel and Max exchanging glances._

So that was how my day started.

Max

After this morning's hilarious episode with Fang staring in it. I was just so energized that I decided that we should fly to China. I know it's impossible to fly the whole way, so we decided to stop at Alaska, then Japan and then China. In China, I have to visit the BeiHai park which is northwest to the Forbidden City. Both of these places are sacred because they are the Emperor's garden (dude was he filthy rich). After considering the amount of time it would take to fly to all of these places, I bargained with God so he gave me an extra week. Boy am I good.

Two Days Later

Here I am at the BeiHai Park. It is just beautiful. I never knew I could find such place in China because of how filthy the country is (no offense, I'm Chinese so I know). There were willows drooping down on the side of the pavement by the pond, and old people casting fishing rods over the edge of the crisp white stone which surrounds the whole pond. The pink lilies were open, hundreds of lily plants covering the whole pond with fish swimming in between the roots under the crisp deep green water. I didn't really know what to do so I just told Fang to order the kids to walk around the whole pond. It's more of a lake than pond considering the size of the body of water; it would take two hours to circle around it once. When we hiked up some stairs to go see what was there because of all of the tourists heading there. I saw it. Not the Nine Dragon Wall and all of its graciousness. But the big red door that was chained in the far corner with a crack slightly open. It felt like something was pulling me that way, like an unknown energy or spirit. I told Fang that I was going to check some things out, and headed that direction.

At first when I to the door, there was nothing special. But when I opened the door a little bit more, there was an old building, the one you see in Chinese dramas that wasn't remodeled yet. The weeds were grown high on the steeply hill, and the building stood tall on the hill. There were nine guardian statues standing on top of the roof. Not even the Emperor would ever dare to build nine on the roof. This had to be the home of the mother of the Emperor or someone with an even higher status. A cold breeze washed over me, like trying to pull me through the door that was when I saw it, a golden weasel. It slowly came towards me, very cautious with every step until it was on the other side of the door. There was something stuck in the side of its body, a thorn possibly. I reached my hand out trying to pull the thorn out, and to my surprise, it didn't back away in fear. When I pulled the thorn out, the weasel rubbed its head against my palm like saying we're friends. The animal turned around walking back to the palace, and before it disappeared around the corner, I swear I saw a flash a light followed with a long strand of silk like the part of a Chinese princess's dress.

Max

I was in awe of its beauty when I came to my senses. I turned around and head back to my flock with Angel beaming a smile at me and Fang smiling his lopsided grin. I was preparing to dodge out of Iggy's way because he was blocking me from reaching my Angel, but instead of going through him, I rammed into him at full speed.

"WHO THE HECK DID THAT?" He screamed out as Gazzy lent him a hand. I didn't know whether to respond or to just ignore him before Fang and Angel dragged him to a nearby tree out of view. Nudge and Gazzy were the only two left in the group of people that had gathered around to see what happened.

"Nothing happened...heeheeehee" Nudge chuckled when Gazzy did a face-palm. They were freakin' in China, no one understood a word they said. This caused more people to crowd around the two kids until they were surrounded in a circle.

"Ummm... CHOW MIEN is good! Very very good!" Gazzy screamed into the open. To add effect, he did a thumbs up with both of his hands, which caused laughter and more people crowding.

In the mean time...

Fang

I pinned Iggy to a tree and Angel muffled his screams when I was trying to sort everything in my mind. Then I suddenly thought of an idea. I motioned for Max to come here and whispered, "You try saying something to him and see if he reacts." She nodded her head in approval and went over to Angel to also tell her the plan. When the little devil finally let go of her hand, Iggy started going into a panic attack.

"W-where am I? Who are you? What are you do-" and he was cut off by Max.

"Iggy, can you hear me?" She stressed each syllable clearly.

First fear crept into Iggy's eyes, and after a lifetime, it turned to realization.

"M-m-max?" He stuttered.

"I'm here." She replied in an angelic voice.

"Am I dead?" He asked, I thought he was joking at first, but then I saw the sincerity in his eyes. (Well as much as I could see since he's blind.)

Max chuckled in response and approached Iggy cautiously; she touched his arm gently and whispered something inaudible into his ear.

"I wonder what she's saying." I said to Angel with a hint of jealousy, she just looked at me like I was the 7 year old while she's the 14. After 12 minutes and 18 seconds later (not that I'm counting), Max finally came over to us with Iggy following closely behind. The four of us went back to Gazzy and Nudge to find them, and what we saw made our jaws drop. They were dancing with the old ladies in the park, waving bright pink fans around, twisting their hips like they're 80, to prehistoric Chinese opera. The biggest jaw dropper in history...EVER.

Max

After finding my two cute little campers dance like old ladies, I felt a strange tingle inside me like I was glowing again. Only this time, I felt myself a little bit more complete. There were four more items to go until I can be back with my flock. "Only four more," I chanted to myself.

So how was that? I know most people aren't interested in Chinese stuff and I probably bored you to death. But the weasel part and the whole building thing was true, this happened two years ago when I went back to China and weasels are known to be sacred animals (there I go with the Chinese nerdiness) If you don't like me talking about that much Asian stuff, leave a review and tell me, or else I'll never know!


	9. Chapter 9

Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride: You know what? YOU ARE AMAZING! No one has reviewed every single chapter of my story, that's why I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Thank you, I really mean it, for taking time and reviewing every single one of my chapters. P.S. Fang is kind of mental in my story XD. Sorry about not clarifying, the fifth item isn't really an item, it's the thorn that she puled out from the weasel...

potterride-heehee, there will be Fax in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

teardropsfade-x: Thank you *Carebear blushes*

ArtemisandApollorock26: Thank you, I'm not a really good writer btw, I have a B in my English class... But you totally put a smile on me!

**AN: The fifth item is the thorn Max pulled from the Weasel, it isn't really an item but something inanimate... Sorry for the confusion**

This chapter is kind of fluff. Fax warning XD

Fang

The flock decided that since we're in such a foreign country, we should at least go sightseeing even though I just wanted to go back to the hotel. But, seeing Max dressed in a baby blue tank top that was too low and white shorts that was too high, I decided I'd better stay with her in case of boy problems. Not that I'm jealous or anything at all, I just wanted to make sure she didn't fall into the water or anything. I'm just totally preventing her from falling into the water.

"Why don't we ride one of those boats?" Nudge whined, "It looks reeeeaaallly cool! And you get to drive it or you can choose to paddle it, or maybe the kind that you have to row yourself, or maybe the duck one. No, actually I like the one that looks like a plane because it looks cooler..." She rambled on. Basically at times like this, I just zone out and pretend I have headphones plugged into my ears with blasting loud music. At the same time, everyone in the flock turned their switch onto "Zone out"

"...so how about it?" Nudge finished.

Everyone in the flock came out of their daze at once and came back to reality.

"Totally"

"I agree"

"We should do it!"

"Fine with me."

Came from each of the members except for Max.

"Yay~~" Nudge jumped in the air and started dragging us toward the boats.

When we boarded the boats, I grabbed Max's hand and slowly lead her down onto the boat. She smiled at me causing my heart to skip a beat...boy do I feel like a girl.

As we sat down, the engine started and began to speed up. Soon, we were going so fast that the boat rocked back and forth at impossible speeds splashing water onto everywhere. By the time the boat slowed down, everyone was drenched.

"Look at you, you're soaking!" Nudge laughed at Gazzy.

"You are too!" He yelled back. Nudge looked at herself in horror as she saw her whole outfit was dripping.

Max and I just sat next to eachother watching the two comediens and chuckling at them. She turned her head to face me at the same time I looked at her. Our eyes met and stayed their longer than intended. She leaned in closer to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Her lips tasted like strawberry even though she didn't put any lip gloss on and they were soft like cotton candy. When I leaned in for another kiss,

"Why are you making out with yourself?" Angel asked me with that not-so-innocent look of hers. This caused every flock member to turn their attention to me, catching me with my lips puckered into the air kissing oxygen. She knew I was kissing Max, but that little girl just loves ruining my day. Because the boat also had people other than the flock as it was fairly large, laughs started breaking out even from those people that didn't understand english. I guess they got the hint from my movement. Max turned her face towards the water, trying to avoid the light shade of pink creeping onto her cheeks. Her big brown eyes were staring onto the water as if she wasn't a part of this situation, but I scooted closer to her so our bodies were touching. She looked at me with a questioning but happy look, and I just grinned back in response.

How I wish we could stay like this forever.

Max

It was so embarrasing when peoples stared at Fang. Even though I know they can't see me, but I still felt uncomfortable since I was sitting next to him. I loved it how he just ignored all of those people and held my hand looking like a fool, I couldn't help myself for falling for him, he's just too perfect.

The way his jet black hair falls into his eyes and the slight build in his arm. How his eyes look so intense when he looks at me, turning my legs into jelly. I have to restrain myself so hard from throwing myself onto him considering how we avian-humans are stronger than normal people. But I still do it anyways. When we got to the hotel that is.

I don't quite remember how I got back to my room, all I know is that when we got back, Fang made the flock go to sleep while we went out for a walk in the moonlight. He's just so romantic sometimes.

"So," He turned to me as we walked around the back garden of the hotel. The dim light made his features even sharper and his hair even blacker than it is. I blush just by him looking at me. So unfair!

We sit by a nearby bench and just snuggled. I put my head on his shoulders and he circled me with his arms. I felt like I just belonged there. Even though I wanted to kiss him, sleep took over me and I dozed off feeling safe.


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanted to say, IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! And when I say that, I actually mean it... Some of my readers might have quitted on this story already, but I appreciate everyone (especially dawn) and Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride for either reviewing on all my chapters or just sticking with the story through all of my slow updates.

potteride-yeah... I like a funny fang too!

Awkwardideasleadtothis-lolol ikr?

Death by Boredom- Thank you (=.=) 3

Dark-Angel6212- Teehee, I love this story too!

bridgetotabitha-thank you, I try my best!

AuntiKoala- You know what I'm gonna say, and I already sent you PM's... 3 you!

I think I might have repeated a few responses to reviews because of the long gap between my last update, so sorry if I replied to you twice.

Max

I woke up to the soft and warm feeling around me. Gods, this felt like heaven! Wait... no, actually heaven is kinda boring since I'm stuck with all those old people...never mind.

Because I just awoke from my pleasant sleep, I really have no thoughts what-so-ever to open my eyes and begin my day. All I would think about if I woke up, would be about how to get my full body back. My hand reached out in front of me to stretch, but instead of finding cold air to greet me, I found a warm and smooth surface with creases on there. What could that be? Opening my brick-like eyes, I found a flush starting to creep on my cheeks. I was in bed, with a hot guy that looks too much like fang, and he was top-less... TOP-LESS! That explains what my hand touched, the smooth surface being his chest, and the creases his abs... Curse my female horomones.

"Hey beautiful" he mumbled. With his eyes still closed, he brushed my bangs out of my eyes gently. As a substitute of replying, I kissed him softly on the lips. And instantly, his eyes snapped open at the touch.

"You know, we should reallly get searching for the items on my list. I don't have much time..." I nudged him in the side. As Fang was never the morning person, neither was I. But duty calls, and I have to answer it.

**2 hours later**

"Ouch! Why are you so freakin' clumsy?" Iggy shouted at Gazzy, "I can see better than you, and I'm blind!" He yelled over the whirring of Nudge's blow dryer, and the sizzling from the pancake maker, along with the blasting music from Fang's Ipod. Gazzy dumped a whole cup of ice onto gazzy on "accident" as the ice was for the drinks they got from the cooler. Fang was trying his best to calm everyone down so we could actually get a move on. But these just might be the seed of my destruction... Ahh, wonderful, wonderful life...

"STOP EVERYONE!" The normally composed one yelled over everyone. "I'm sick of you guys fooling around like children. Gazzy, get dressed. Nudge, stop doing your hair! We're not runway models. Iggy, stop being a pissy girl that's PMSing. And Angel...just...ummm...be Angel?" He started off all powerful and strong, but I knew he didn't have the guts to really scowld them. Ha...I loved that about him.

I snickered in the side of the room while everyone got cleaned up, and ready to leave the city. All was well until gunshots were heard downstairs (because we had super hearing), and we all rushed out of our room and into the lobby.

"My...my daughter's gone!" The manager of the hotel yelled at everyone in his heavy-accented English.

"Someone must have killed her! Please! Anyone who will help me find the murderer will get a reward! Please, anyone!"

Something told me in the pit of my stomach that this was what I was looking for. The fith item to the puzzle. But what could relate to the death of her daughter? Surely my items couldn't include a person, right? Sighing as I walked towards Fang, I whispered into his ear about my plan and sixth sense. Nodding in approval, he walked up to the hysterical manager to calm his sobs.

"We can help you, just give us anything clues or hints that he left." He assured the man. With doubt written all over the man's face, he couldn't help but agree to what we were offering, for all the officers in the country believed it was a suicidal act. But oh well, even though we weren't detectives, I needed my life back, and my past along with it.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter is crappy and short, but I will update very soon, this is only a transition. Yell at me all you want because I really deserve it. I'm very, very sorry to everyone...


End file.
